Nagi Kurosawa
|gallery = No}} Nagi Kurosawa (黒沢 凪, Kurosawa Nagi) is Yamato Kurosawa and Daichi Kurosawa's younger sister. She's very creative, as seen when she shows her room to Mei. She likes baking and making stuffed animals. Appearance Nagi has straight, long brown hair with bangs that reach her eyebrows. She also has an innocent brown pair of eyes. While Nagi's outside of school, she usually wears girly attire such as pink blouses and frilly skirts. History Nagi is a social girl, despite refusing to go to school after finding out that her friends had betrayed her. They used to come to Nagi's house after school. They completely ignored her, playing video games instead, only coming over to eat sweets. Nagi convinced herself that she was okay with it, stating that she was happy to see them having fun. After a while though, she grew tired of feeling left-out and used. Not long after this realization, she was asked by her "friends" if they could come over again, but she denied their request, claiming that her relatives were stopping by that day. These "friends" were upset upon hearing Nagi's answer. This eventually led to the beginnings of a terrible nightmare for the poor girl, for said friends began to say hurtful things behind Nagi's back. Nagi overheard this conversation and she refused to go to school ever since the incident. Thankfully, this all changes when Mei tells Nagi her story about being betrayed by people she once trusted. Relationships Mei Tachibana When they meet for the first time, Nagi dislikes Mei. She was afraid that Mei would steal the attention of her brother, Yamato. Mei praised her for the cake that she made, saying it was delicious. Nagi felt a connection to Mei and allowed Mei to catch a glimpse of her room. Mei was instantly in awe upon entering, her eyesight stolen from the excessive display standing before her. Mei offers Nagi advice on how to deal with her situation, breaking the wall that Nagi built when the two first met. When Nagi joins Yamato and Mei at Land, she reveals to Mei that she is now attending school again, proving that Mei's words are true. Nagi, being a skilled baker, offered to teach Mei the basics in order to win over Yamato's heart. They now remain close friends. Yamato Kurosawa Yamato is Nagi's older brother, and she loves him a lot. She shows her jealousy when she meets his girlfriend, Mei, for the first time. Yamato later revealed that she has been like that the past six months because she found out that her friends betrayed her. In hopes of reforming Nagi, Yamato gave her a doll which she later called Yamato 2. She talks to Yamato 2 whenever her brother is not home, using it as a coping mechanism for her loneliness. Trivia * Nagi likes baking, and she likes to make treats for everyone. * She warned Mei many times that she would never forgive her if Mei makes something disgusting for her brother. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Female